


Skating into your Heart

by FallenFighter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter
Summary: You and Yuta go ice skating. Not much plot tbh.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Skating into your Heart

Your phone buzzed softly from your pocket. You reach down only to find yourself stopped by the fuzzy grey gloves that adorned your hands. You curse under your breath before carefully slipping the object off letting the cold air pinch your skin.

You unlock the screen to check the notifications to find that you had finally received a response from your tardy boyfriend. It read: Babe I am so so sorry. Practice ran later than I thought. I will be there in just a few more minutes.

You scoff.

Alright, but I am freezing my butt off out here. You bitterly reply.

A few minutes later you saw the silhouette of your boyfriend, Yuta. You admired the way his muscles flex as he runs towards you. Damn I chose well. You smirk.  
"Hello Mr. Can't Be Punctual For Anything."

"Hello to you too, Your royal highness."

You groan, but dismiss his comment by giving him a judgmental look. "Come on, let's go before they close the rink." You say as wrap your arms around his and drag him forwards.

The whole park has been decorated with Christmas lights. From the trees to the booths that had foods of all sorts, light showered the area; it brought a mixture of various colors and a new found life to the usually dim and dark park.

You walk up to the counter where a girl, whom you assume to be the same age as you, greets you cheerfully. 

"Two for skating?"

"Yes please." You answer enthusiastically while bouncing from excitement.

Yuta takes out his wallet to pay as the girl reaches for the skates from the wall behind her. She gently places them down and takes the money from Yuta.

"There you are. Enjoy."

"Thank you." You reply happily.

He looks over at you and chuckles at your child-like excitement. A quality he has fallen in love with over the years. 

"Just promise me, you won't try anything dumb. I really don't want to have to patch you up again." Yuta spoke.

You laugh with a devilish look on your face. "Hehe. No promises." You say before quickly running off with the stakes to a nearby bench.

Yuta sighs and rubs his temples. "What am I gonna do with you?"

He slowly makes his way over to you where he finds you lacing up your skates quickly as if it were a race.

"Come on slow poke. The night is wasting away." You say as you make your way towards the rink.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming just wait a minute."

Yuta smiles and laces his skates in one swift motion. He then walks over to you and offers his hand.

"Milady, shall we?"

"But of course my good sir." You giggle.

The ice sparkled like a silvery-white glitter. The atmosphere felt so magical with a combination of the lights and the snow.

You start off gently gliding across the ice like a ballerina, but something in you told you that you wanted more. Yuta was never a fan of you attempting to do any jumps. It always resulted in some kind of bruise or sprain.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Oh please God no. I thought you learned last time."

"Pfft. When has that ever stopped me?"

"Good point. I guess."

With that you get into your starting position and begin swinging your leg back so that you can get enough momentum. You kick forward into the air and start to spin. The adrenaline rush begins to kick in once you reach the peak of the jump. However, in your high, you fail to calculate your landing once again.

The impact with ice is brutal as it shows no mercy towards you. You land on your leg and fall on your butt.

Yuta quickly rushes to your side. Panic clearly written all over his face.

"Are you alright?!? Why are you so stupid?!"

You groan from the pain in your leg.

"I thought it would work this time. I guess I was wrong."

Yuta sighs. "What am I going to do with you? If you keep this up, I won't have much of a girlfriend left now will I?"

You chuckle knowing he is right.

" I just wanted to show off to you, so that you would think I was cool."

"Princess. You will always be cool to me."

You blush as you feel butterflies in your stomach.

"Come on, let's get that foot checked out."

He carefully picks you up bridal style and skates to the entrance of the rink. It was mostly quiet now as most people had left.

Yuta sat you on a bench and began to carefully take your skate off to check the damage.

Your ankle is blue and purple. Definitely bruised. Yuta sighs for the millionth time, but begins to put your shoe on.

"Hold on I'll be right back. I am going to go return our skates."

You smile and think of how lucky you to have such an amazing boyfriend. You remember when you first met him. It was at an arcade where you were hanging out with your friends playing pac-man. His group of friends had been eyeing yours for the past hour. It was only until he found the courage to go up to you and talk was that your attention was brought to him. He was cute and very flirty which was what made you fall for him so quickly.

Yuta comes back, but is rather puzzled by your blank stare.

"You alright? You didn't hit your head or anything right?"

"Oh no I am fine, besides my ankle of course. Just thinking."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nothing . . . " You say as you try to hide your slight embarrassment. "We should probably get going."

You reach out your hands to signal your readiness. Yuta turns around and bends down so that you can wrap your arms around his neck. He grabs hold of your legs and wraps them around his hips before standing up again.

The walk back home is peaceful. Snow begins to fall ever so gently and is lit up by the passing street lamps.

The warmth radiating off of Yuta's back is comforting and begins to lull you to sleep. You find yourself resting your head on Yuta's shoulder and let the peaceful darkness take you.  
"Y/N?" Yuta says softly as he looks to his shoulder to find you sleeping. He only smiles at your cuteness and gently places his lips on your forehead before turning to focus on the journey back home in the peaceful wintery night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment for any feedback. Thank you XD.


End file.
